The invention relates to a pressure to resistance transducer and more specifically to a transducer for use with pressurized hydraulic fluid systems which senses fluid pressure and provides an analog resistance output.
Towed vehicle braking systems such as those utilized with house trailers and other heavy towed vehicles include a trailer brake controller which responds to hydraulic pressure in the towing vehicle brake lines and provides a varying electrical current output which is utilized to control application of the brakes of the towed vehicle. Many prior art brake controllers are unitary devices having a rheostat driven by a hydraulic actuator and connected to a manual override as well as associated circuitry contained within a single enclosure which mounts in the towing vehicle passenger compartment. Such a controller configuration, of course, necessitates extending a hydraulic line from the hydraulic brake system to the controller. Whereas routing and installation of electrical wiring through the firewall and into the passenger compartment of a vehicle is routine, such is not the case with a hydraulic line and the cost of the installed system reflects this difficulty.